Payback
by Chibi-Yaten
Summary: Oneshot: Usagi wakes up only to realize Chibi Usa is missing. She calls up her friends and stumbles upon a strange forest where she finds a house. Usagi soon becomes horrified at what she finds in this demonic place. Please R


A young pink haired girl was wondering around when she suddenly came across a bunch of trees. "What's a forest doing in the middle of Tokyo?" Chibi Usa walked into the foggy woods.

She began playing with her pink rabbit ear odangos that sat on either side of her head. A wolf's howl could be heard throughout the area. Chibi Usa slowed her walk to almost a complete stop. Her cinnamon colored eyes growing larger and scared. Rain started pouring from the skies. Pulling her light blue hood over her head she started to run.

Breathing heavily she paused to rest, realizing that she had become lost. "Where am I?"

A thunder storm started. She became even more terrified. "I hate thunder." Chibi Usa ran faster until she was stopped by a strange figure standing in front of her.

Chibi Usa looked up only to become horrified at what she saw. A scream was released from her mouth as a hand reached out to grab her.

Later That Night

Usagi was lying on her bed with her mouth open, drooling and her left leg over the cover. "Oh, Mamoru. Yes, I will marry you!"

She then moved from her position and hung upside down of the side of her bed. Usagi then fell into the floor. "This only happens when I'm having a good dream too!"

Usagi walks into her kitchen to grab a midnight snack. "Let's see what should I eat tonight. No, no, no... YES!"

She cheers while pulling out a slice of cake. "Ha-ha! I hit the jackpot tonight! But I wonder why Chibi Usa didn't eat her slice." Usagi thinks for a moment. "In fact I haven't seen her since she left this morning. Oh well."

She picks the slice up with her hand and stuffs it in her mouth. "Mmmmm! This is delicious. Chibi Usa doesn't know what she's missing."

After Usagi finished chewing she decides to go check on Chibi Usa. When she arrived in her room she walked over to the covers. "Chibi Usa!"

Pulling the covers up, she sees that she's missing. "Huh? Chibi Usa?"

She begins to panic. Usagi picks up her communicator and calls Rei.

"What do you want? It's 1:00 in the morning!" Rei groaned.

"It's Chibi Usa!" Usagi says in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Rei's voice changed from annoyed to serious.

"She hasn't come home since this morning!" A tear fell down her cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

"Meet me at my Grandpa's temple and I get the other Senshi to come here too."

With that being said Usagi dashed out of her house. She stopped when she saw Seiya standing on the sidewalk near her home. "Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Seiya stepped in front of her.

"At this time in the morning?" Usagi tried to run again but was stopped by his hand.

"Wait. Yes, that's really why I came. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So why are you in such a rush?"

"You'll find out if you let me go and follow." Seiya released her and began to run behind her.

After awhile they finally arrived at the temple. All the others were already there.

Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei all sat talking.

"You ready to begin searching?" Makoto asked.

Usagi nodded. "Does Mamoru know yet?"

"Yes, we've already called him and told him." Ami stood up. "He's with Setsuna, and Haruka and Michiru are also looking. They decided to spilt up in groups of two."

"Maybe we should so the same." Minako smirked while wrapped her arm around Makoto. "The strong one can come with me."

Rei looked at Ami. "I guess we're together then."

Usagi's mouth widened. "Doesn't anybody want to be my partner?"

Seiya open his mouth but she slammed her hand out it. "Ow! That hurt!"

She glared at him. "I'm so sorry" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Anybody else."

All four girls simply smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth, we would feel safer if we weren't in your group. And it's thundering, so wouldn't you feel better if you just stayed here and waited for us?" Minako tried to make up an excuse, but she seemed to be lying.

"Fine, I'll just go with Seiya then. At least someone wants me." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the other blonde.

Minako and Makoto ran off to search the park. Ami and Rei went to look in the cemetery.

"Where should we look?" Seiya asked her.

"I don't know. Let's just search the streets." Usagi glanced at Seiya. "Why aren't you with Yaten and Taiki?"

"Oh, them." He said as they started to walk. "Their in Hong Kong on vacation."

"Why didn't you go?" Usagi pondered.

"I wanted to stay here." Seiya gazed into her gentle blue eyes. _I wanted to stay here with you._ "Why isn't Mamoru with you?"

Her eyes stayed towards the ground. "Him... he's just been really distant lately."

"The future hasn't changed yet though, has it? I mean since Chibi Usa's still around." Seiya eyes lit up with hope that he had a chance to be with his love.

"I found out from Luna a few weeks ago that it doesn't matter who I marry. Chibi Usa will still be born, just a little different, but the way things are going between Mamoru and me, it seems that another man may be my only option." Usagi fell to her knees and broke down. "I can't live without Chibi Usa and know she's gone. And Mamoru may be leaving me soon too!"

Seiya knelt beside her. "It's okay. I'll find Chibi Usa if it kills me. And all I have to say about the Mamoru thing is that he'd be stupid to leave you. After all you are the most beautiful in the entire universe and you have a wonderful personality that only compliments your beauty making you the world's rarest gem."

Usagi pulled her face out of her hands. "Really?"

He smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "Yes."

Looking back down for a moment to think about how what she was about to do would affect her life. Usagi suddenly turned her head towards his and pushed her lips onto his.

Seiya's eyes grew wide but quickly shut them. When she backed away he slowly opened his eyes. "We should get back to looking for Chibi Usa." He stated while blushing.

He helped her up and they walked off. Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand. He glanced down to look and a slight grin spread across his face.

Seiya suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Usagi questioned.

He lifted his index and pointed into a strange forest. "That hasn't always been there."

Usagi had a strange feeling inside her. "She's in there."

"How do you know?"

"She's my daughter. It's just one of those things." Usagi began to walk into the forest.

Seiya held her hand tighter and pulled her back. "No, I'll go."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I don't want you going in there. It could be dangerous." Seiya glared strangely inside.

"I've faced just as many dangerous situations as you." Usagi tried pulling him forward with her.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Seiya stared at her with sad eyes.

"Nothing will." She lifted his chin up with her fingers. "I know nothing will happen to me as long as I'm with you."

He smiled and walked inside the foggy forest. "Chibi Usa!" They called simultaneously for about thirty minutes.

They heard the howl of a wolf as they stumbled onto an old two story house. "Should we go inside?" Usagi questioned Seiya.

"Let me go first. I want to make sure it's safe." Seiya let go of her hand and slowly crept up the steps. As he neared the door he fell through the floor. "WHAH!"

Usagi dashed up the step, but to her surprise there was no hole. "Seiya, where did you go?"

Lightning struck the ground at the spot where she had just been standing moments before. "I'm glad I moved."

The thunder that had resulted in the lightning caused her to run wailing into the house. It was very dark and frigid. "Seiya, Chibi Usa?"

She tiptoed lightly across the floor. Screaming when candles suddenly lit up around her. Looking around she saw a creepy picture of a woman in a red dress. "Ughhhh." She groaned as she stepped closer to it. As she did the eyes moved. "AHHHHH!"

Usagi ran into a wall, which as soon as she hit it turned around. "Where am I now?"

She walked around in darkness when someone grabbed her leg. "Whah!"

Usagi began kicking rapidly. "Take that and that and that you monster."

"Ow, it's me Usagi." Seiya's voice sounded from below her.

"Seiya." She cheered reaching her hand down to help him up. To her shock it wasn't his hand. This hand felt slimy and disgusting.

A light flickered on and off in the room. "What the heck are you?" She snatched her hand away and froze.

"Heheha. I am Lecuracha, a slime demon from the underworld." A deep voice rang out.

"What did you do with Seiya and Chibi Usa?" Usagi tried to gather up her courage.

"I don't know of any Chibi Usa, but if it's a man you're looking for." Lecuracha paused. "I know where he is, but I'm not telling."

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted while pulling out her talisman that shot light waves at Lecuracha.

The demon remained standing.

"Deep Submerge!" A wall of water formed around causing her wavy aqua hair to fly around her face as her energy blast shot towards Lecuracha.

This time he fell to the ground and vanished. "What was that?" Usagi walked cautiously towards Uranus and Neptune.

"This is a demon house." Uranus glares around the room. "Also known as a haunted house."

"How did you get here?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not just demons in disguise?"

"We were walking and saw these strange woods and decided to look in here. And to your second question, don't be stupid." Neptune walked towards a strange looking statue.

She squints while staring at it. Then pulls down on it causing the fire place that was behind Usagi to rise. "A secret room."

They all stepped inside. Spider webs surrounded them, a terrifying noise could be heard up ahead. Usagi led them, Neptune was behind her, and Uranus was last.

"What do you think is down here, Uranus?" Neptune said as she spun around. "Uranus?"

A growling sound could be heard from behind them. A dim light filled the room. It was Uranus standing there, covered in blood. "I must kill all of you."

"Usagi, run!" Michiru shouted.

"But, but..."

"Just do it. We swore to protect you, princess, no matter what the cost." She held Uranus wrists trying to keep her away from Usagi.

Usagi ran deeper into the secret hall and entered a brightly lit room. She felt some relief to be in the light again. Turning back towards the dark hallway she heard Neptune scream and then a cracking sound. "First Chibi Usa, then Seiya, and now Haruka and Michiru." She sobbed. "Who's next?"

She ran back towards the hallway but a wall fell in front of her. "Huh?" Usagi searched around the room looking for an exit.

There seemed to be none. The table in the center kept grabbing her attention. It was covered in gourmet food. Usagi figured that since was alone and couldn't save her friends on an empty stomach that she would have something to eat.

When Usagi lifted up one of the lids on the table she was horrified to see Makoto's head with an apple in her mouth. "Whhhaaaahhhh! Makoto!"

Her heart beat fastened, she moved backwards. Usagi then hit a suit of armor, knocking the helmet off. She grabbed it before it hit the ground, but when she looked up she saw Minako's head covered in blood and her neck sliced open. "Minako, no! This can't be happening to me."

A grinding sound came from the floor above and shrieks could be heard, Chibi Usa's shrieks. "CHIBI USA!"

The table sunk into the floor and a flight of stairs appeared in its place. She walked down them slowly with each step creaking as she placed feet one by one on them.

Usagi screamed and began to cry when she reached the bottom of the stairs for what she saw was gruesome. Mamoru and Setsuna were dangling from the ceiling. Arms and legs appeared to be broken and sliced up badly.

She felt like she was standing on top of something. And to her horror it was Rei with Ami beside her. "It looks as if they were attacked by a giant beast." Usagi grew tense. _What if whatever or whoever did this is still in here?_

A light shined from above Mamoru. Looking up she saw it led to another room. _I think whatever is doing this wants me to climb up the rope he's on and get up there._ Usagi thought, _it makes me feel smart to know that I thought of that! But, where is Seiya and Chibi Usa. Maybe I can still save them._

Usagi began to climb over Mamoru and up the rope. "Now I really wish I didn't steal Chibi Usa's sweets. It's making me fat and heavy!" She took a deep breath. "And harder to climb this."

Usagi pulled herself up through the whole. "Finally!"

"Mo...mother..." Chibi Usa voice said softly.

Usagi walked over to her. She was tied up to a chair with her stomach sliced open. "Chibi Usa!" She cried.

"I love you mother..." Chibi Usa's eyes closed slowly and her head fell.

"NO! NO! NO!" She collapsed with tears streaming down her face like little rain drops.

Demon's voices began speaking all at once around her. "Shut up!" She began crying harder and screaming louder for all that she held close was now gone. She figured that Seiya must have suffered the same fate.

Within a few minutes the demonic voices vanished and the lights all turned completely on and she heard all of her friends laughing. "Huh?"

Usagi looked up sees Chibi Usa, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Mamoru laughing at her. "What's going on? You were all dead and uhh..."

"It was all a prank." Minako grinned.

"But why would you do this to me?" Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We don't really know?" Ami looked at Chibi Usa. "She was the one who came up with it. She said that you did something so horrible to describe to her so we decided to do something to you. Although it doesn't compare to what you did to her by the way she was acting."

"But I didn't do anything to her and what about the demons and you guys were cut open and bleeding." Usagi began babbling.

"That's not what she said. And it was all smoke and mirrors. Stage blood and makeup was used for us. We also used some movie props for the cut open wounds and things like that." Makoto giggled.

"Well, what happened to Seiya?" Usagi looked through the crowd of her friends.

"Oh we tied him up. He didn't know anything about this and we couldn't let him ruin it." Rei walks over to a chair with a sheet over it and pulls it off revealing Seiya. She pulled the tape off his mouth and untied him.

Seiya ran over to Usagi grasping her in his arms and kissed her. "I wish I could have told you, but these idiots wouldn't let me go."

"Let go over her!" Mamoru shoved Seiya away.

Usagi slapped him, leaving a red hand print on his face. "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to say this for awhile now." She took a deep breath and the began shouting. "You've been ignoring me for the past forever, you didn't' seem to care, and you're a low class loser who would do something like this to his girlfriend and supposed to be future wife! Mamoru, WE'RE OVER!"

She ran into Seiya's arms. Mamoru silently back away shocked and embarrassed.

"So what's the whole story and where did these woods come from?" Usagi questioned.

"It all started earlier today. This turned out to always be here, but we don't come back here so often so we just never noticed it. I found Chibi Usa wondering around here and she screamed since she didn't recognize me at first. I saw the house here so I decided to ask her if she still wanted revenge and we came up with this plan. She had already told me a week ago that she wanted to get back at you for something you did to her that day. We alerted the others about what was going on. That's why they were all ready at the temple when you arrived. And I think you know the rest." Rei explains

They all stood silent for a few seconds before Setsuna turned towards Chibi Usa and asked. "So what did she do that was so horrible to you to have to do this?"

Chibi Usa grinned evilly for a moment before saying the sentence. "Because she drank my soda."

* * *

I hope you all like this, it's my first oneshot. Please review and tell my what you think. It was something one of my friends wanted me to write about so I did as they requested. Till next time

Chibi-Yaten


End file.
